


April: Heads or Tails?

by trinipedia



Series: My Xmas Secret Santa gifts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: spnwriterlounge, Dubious Consent, Fanfiction, Gift, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Gift Work, M/M, Secret Santa, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-19
Updated: 2009-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: This is for spnwriterlounge secret santa exchange!My birthday is February 5th, I'm an aquaris, like Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [**spnwriterlounge**](http://spnwriterlounge.livejournal.com/) secret santa exchange!  
>  My birthday is February 5th, I'm an aquaris, like Dean.

The fever is raging, and Dean pants as he trashes on the sheets, already soaking wet with sweat.  
Castiel keeps pacing up and down and he's driving Sam crazy.  
"Please, Cas, just-go. There's nothing you or I can do for him, and if you don't calm down you will end up making him nervous, and that won't help at all."  
Castiel clenches his jaw.  
"I will-go take some air" he mutters before disappearing.  
Sam takes a deep breath, and sits on the chair next to Dean's bed.  
For a little while all is calm, and the only sound echoing in the room is Dean's heavy breathing, but then suddenly Dean starts whimpering as if he was in pain.  
Sam is up and leaning on him in 0.5.  
"Dean" he calls softly "hey, I'm here, bro. Hang in there, ok? You just have to get through the night and everything will be alright..."  
Dean grabs his wrist with surprising strength, as he turns on Sam his hooded, watery eyes.  
"I'm hot" he murmurs.  
"I know" Sam answers, trying to break free from his brother's hold, but Dean shakes his head and pulls, to get Sam closer.  
"You don't" he adds "I'm HOT, Sam. I want...I need..."  
Biting his lower lip, he forces Sam's hand to go lower, and as it does Sam's eyes go wide.  
Dean is hard.  
In fact, his cock is so warm and throbbing it feels unreal under Sam's palm.  
He's frozen by shock for a split second, but that's enough for Dean to perfectionate his grab on him and push his erection against Sam's hand.  
"Sammy" he moans, thrashing his head on the pillow and arching his back "Sammy, your hands-please."  
And Sam doesn't have a choice, not really.  
He can't see his brother in pain, especially if he can relieve that pain.  
He swallows and cups Dean cock from over his boxer briefs, starting to pump it slowly, and in no time the precome leaking soaks through the cotton.  
"Sam, Sam, God, Sammy" Dean is blabbering, his sweaty skin shining in the dark as his shaking fingers hold on Sam's biceps, and Sam can feel it.  
It's not enough.  
Dean turns his feverish eyes towards Sam, a silent plea in them, and Sam takes in the disheveled appearance of his brother, his flushed cheek, his pink tongue licking his lips nervously and he's a goner.  
His own cock is getting interested to, despite Sam's desperate attempts to think about something else, anything but how fucked out his brother looks.  
Sam has wanted Dean for as long as he can remember, but has always succeeded at pushing the feelings down and stomping on them.  
Now, though...now, Dean wants him. No, screw that. Dean needs him, and this might as well be his only chance.  
He swallows, hard, and nods, stepping away from the bed.  
Dean makes a pained noise, as if not having Sam close is physically painful, but then he sees Sam undoing his shirt and unzipping his pants, and he sighs, relieved.  
"Now" he hisses "now."  
Sam is naked and grabbing the lotion from the nightstand before he can think about it.  
Dean's cock is hard and swollen, the head peeking from above the boxers almost purplish as the precome keeps sliding on the side in pearly rivulets that the cotton absorbs.  
Sam can't hold back a hungry noise, and his mouth waters. He wants to suck Dean off so bad, but he realizes it won't be enough either.  
He also realizes Dean is not in condition to be-driving, so it's most definitely up to him.

Squeezing some lotion on his fingers, he clenches his teeth and penetrates his hole with two fingers at once, immediately starting to scissor them to get his body ready as fast as possible, since Dean seems getting progressively worse.  
"Yeah, Dean, yeah" he groans, adding a third finger.  
When the pain subsides and Sam can only feel a faint sting, he deems himself ready.  
He gets Dean's boxers off, letting the rubber band catch under the heavy swing of his brother's balls, then he dribbles lotion on Dean's cock finally free.  
Dean moans, loud, and grabs at Sam's naked thighs as soon as Sam is crawling above him.  
"Ride me" he begs "fuck, Sammy, ride me, please."  
Sam nods as he slowly lowers himself on Dean's dick, letting it inside inch after inch, his back stiff and his muscles taut for the effort.  
All it's worth it, though, when he's finally sitting on his brother's groin, his channel fluttering around Dean's erection.  
Dean lets out an animalistic growl and his fingers close on Sam's hips so tight Sam knows he'll have bruises tomorrow; he can't bring himself to care, though.  
His brother is INSIDE him.  
"Fuck, Dean, you feel so good" he whispers, swaying back and forth.  
Dean pushes upwards, biting his lower lip.  
"Right back at you, bro" he answers "right back at you."  
Sam settles the pace slow at first, but it turns frantic quite soon.  
He has been waiting for this for years, Dean himself has been on edge since who knows how long, so this is not the time for sweet lovemaking.  
"Harder" Sam groans, letting Dean's cock slide almost all out before slamming down again, and Dean simply moans again and tries to guide Sam to do it as he likes it.  
Sam moves his hips in circles, his feet flat on the covers allowing him to basically bounce on his brother's cock.  
"Too good, fuck, Sammy, it's too much" Dean whimpers "gonna come, gonna-" he grabs Sam's ass cheeks and pulls him down just as he arches his back and pushes up, then he comes with a loud sob and the warm wetness shot down his channel is Sam's undoing.  
He comes too, all over their naked, sweaty skin, then he drops boneless on his brother's chest.  
Dean is panting and his heartbeat is unnaturally fast, but he looks more relaxed.  
Sam rolls off Dean's softening cock and then curls against his brother's side, sated and sleepy.  
"Love you" Dean murmurs, half asleep already "love you so fucking much. Mine."  
Sam feels his stomach clench, and he waits until Dean is fast asleep before sliding out of the bed.  
What the hell was he thinking?!  
Things weren't fucked up enough, he had to go and this?!  
Dean must not know, he thinks.  
He was delirious, anyway, it won't take all that much to convince him he has dreamt it all.  
Sam gets a wet cloth from the bathroom and carefully cleans Dean up before barricating in the bathroom and turning the shower on as hot as it can get.  
If there are tears amongst the water, there's no one there to see them.  
  
*****  
  
Dean is sure something has happened while he was feverish.  
Sam has always been moody and bitchy, so he wouldn't probably have noticed anything was wrong if it hadn't been for Castiel.  
The angel keeps looking at him with such deep sadness and regret that Dean just knows.  
He vaguely remembers dreaming about Sam, but not his brother: the slutty, sex-driven Sammy he has been dreaming about since he was 20 and discovered that the idea of his brother riding him could make him come harder than any busty Asian beauty fantasy.  
If he has said something while he was under the influence of the demonic fever, that's probably what has disappointed Castiel so much.  
Dean can imagine how the vessel of an archangel dreaming about his little brother riding him into oblivion might be disgusting; he's just glad Sam wasn't there to hear that too, because the crack in their foundations is already deep enough and it doesn't need any help.  
He's so fucked up.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

>  **LUOGO:** work  
>  **UMORE:** energetic  
>  **MUSICA:** Thriller, Michael Jackson


End file.
